


Daryl and the Tea Party

by Nerdyduck



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdyduck/pseuds/Nerdyduck
Summary: Daryl Dixon never saw himself as a father figure, never knew much about kids. But he finds himself having a tea party one bright sunny day with young Judith anyway.Set somewhere after season 9,after Rick leaves,but before the time jump. No spoilers.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Daryl and the Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written walking dead before. But I'm trying to get back into writing so I can finish my avengers story, and I'm loving the daryl/Judith relationship so here we are. New fanfiction lol

He'd never ever imagined himself having a tea party with a little girl, three dolls and a stuffed bear but that was where Daryl Dixon found himself on a bright sunny morning.   
"Do you want some tea, uncle Daryl?" little Judith asked, her big eyes locking onto his. She sighed. "It's not really tea. Mama wouldn't give me any for the party. Tia Rosita let me use her teapot anyway."   
"That was nice of Rosita." Daryl let her fill his cup, which was more doll sized then man sized. He started to take a sip and then lowered the cup. "So what is it, if it isn't tea?" He didn't consider himself a particularly picky eater or drinker but he never quite knew what Judith might come up with.   
"Lemonade. Tia Rosita said I could have a little bit for my party."   
Daryl didn't think it smelled much like lemonade. But it tasted all right and the cup was small. He figured he'd drank worse. "So, it's a party, huh? Anyone else coming?"   
Judith shook her head. "Just you, and Avery, Charlotte , Jenny and Silas." she pointed to each of the dolls and the bear, who was apparently Silas and missing an ear.   
Daryl wondered where she came up with the names. She was was precocious little girl, too smart for her own good." Well, I guess that's a party. "  
She gave him a big smile and bounced in her seat. She was very excited to have uncle Daryl all to herself for the party. "We get to have snacks too. Mama said I could use the cookies! I like cookies!"   
"Everyone likes cookies." he agreed.   
"These have nuts in them." Judith pouted a little. "I don't really like nuts much. But I like cookies."   
Daryl took the offered cookie. "Nuts aren't bad. Could be a lot worse then nuts in a cookie." he bit into the soft treat.   
She nodded. "Could have no cookies!" That seemed far worse to her then nuts in the cookies and Daryl just nodded back. She was too young to remember what they'd been through. Most of the life she knew had been spent behind the safety of Alexandria's walls. He was glad for that. She deserved a decent shot at life.   
He cleared his throat, "So anything else to this party? You, me, your toys?"   
She laughed, "They're not toys, uncle Daryl! See, Silas is a bear and the others are dolls." she pointed out to him, the distinction important to her.   
"I see." he put the rest of the cookie in his mouth, not really seeing the distinction between dolls and toys. This made her laugh harder.   
"Uncle Daryl, you can't eat the whole cookie at once!" she gasped out between bouts of laughing.   
He grinned at her, mouth still full of cookie. She fell off her chair laughing. He supposed there were worse ways to spend a bright sunny morning then having a tea party with a laughing Judith Grimes who adored him.


End file.
